


Slytherin

by GoldenHero



Series: Welcome To Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Crushes, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Gryffindor Kim Namjoon | RM, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Heartbreak, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Xu Minghao | The8, Slytherin Yoon Jeonghan, Witches, Wizards, bc yoongi is 11 in the first few chapters, dw nothing is underage, he and the person he'll be with have sex at 18 so everything is consensual, sex really late in the fic, yoongi is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: After the war, Hogwarts is still a place of mystery. Now Yoongi is going, and with his dark past it's going to be a real weird time.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi was five years old when the second great war was beginning. He knew that he was different, his parents were magical and worked with someone who they called the Dark Lord. 

 

The first time Yoongi had spotted him was at a dinner party at his mother's house. Their house had always been large and cold, and it had never bothered Yoongi before but tonight it seemed much more hostile. 

 

Voices in a language he didn’t understand echoed through the halls, sounding sharp and deep. It was odd but not unfamiliar. 

 

He had walked into the front room, dressed in smart clothes with his hair slicked down as he held onto his mother's green dress. 

 

The Dark Lord was here, he could feel it. 

 

He had only seen him a handful of times, but it was enough to be printed in his mind. The Dark Lord was tall, with pale skin that made his blue veins stand out, his face was thin and he lacked a nose. He had smiled at Yoongi and patted his head gently and given him a small silver mask. 

 

He hadn’t noticed his mother gasping for breath as she sobbed into her husbands shoulder, nor did the Dark Lord. 

 

_ “Be well _ ,” he murmured,  _ “your parents are helping me to rid the world of a plague. I hope one day you will grow to do the same.” _

 

Yoongi had just blinked at him, not understanding but nodding anyway and taking the mask to his room. 

 

Later that night when all of the guests had left, he could hear his parents arguing. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but his father had cried hard and it scared Yoongi because it was his father, he wasn’t supposed to cry, right?

 

He had tucked into bed with the mask hung up on his wall and dreamt of broomsticks and green spells that shot from wands. 

 

Five months later, the war ended and the Dark Lord was gone. Someone named Harry Potter had been responsible, someone in England that seemed so far away from Daegu. 

 

After that, his mother had come to his room. She was pale and much thinner than she should have been, her cheeks were sunken in and her dark eyes were swimming with worry. She held Yoongi in her arms as she cried softly into his hair. 

 

Her hands were red where they pressed to his face as she pulled away and her face was wet with tears.

 

“We have to leave,” she whispered, her hands shaking, “the Ministry has fallen and we have to lay low. There are people in England who will take us in, okay?” She murmured. 

 

Yoongi nodded, “okay, Mama,” he said, blinking up at her.

 

She sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded, “good. Good boy,” she murmured, kissing his forehead, “grab a suitcase, we’re leaving tonight.”

 

Yoongi nodded and squirmed out of her arms, grabbing the mask that he had been given and putting it on her face like he had seen his mother do countless times before. 

 

“No, no, sweetie,” she gasped breathlessly, pulling it off of him and tossing it away, “do not bring that with you! Please, just grab some clothes and Kuma, and then we have to go.”

 

Yoongi watched her, his brows crinkling in confusion but he nodded all the same and gathered his things together. Why couldn’t he take his mask? His mother had done it!

 

As he got downstairs, his mother was at the front door, her large broom that she had fitted a small seat for Yoongi on was floating on the front steps. 

 

“Where’s dad?” He asked as she loaded his things onto the broom. She paused, her red hands shaking. 

 

“Don’t worry about him,” she murmured, “he-he’ll meet us in England, but now we have to go, okay?”

 

He nodded and hugged her as she placed him on her broom, getting on and shooting off into the night. 

 

* * *

 

Yoongi opened his eyes on his 11th birthday and felt like nothing was different. His cat, Kuma, was curled at his side and purring gently as she slumbered and his old Kuma doll was sat under his arm. All was normal, well, nearly. 

 

His body felt heavy somehow, like a rock was on his chest. He sat up when his mother knocked on the door softly. 

 

“Yoongi? Sweetie, it’s time to wake up, okay?” She called through the wood. 

 

“Yeah, mum,” he replied, yawning softly as he rolled over. 

 

He climbed out of bed, Mray looked up with a chirp but soon went back to sleep. He sighed, he wished he could be like that, but alas he had to get up. 

 

He pulled on a large jumper and sleepily exited his room. 

 

Their house was much smaller than the one they had had when Yoongi was younger, but it was cozy and warm. His feet shuffled on the old floorboards, socks catching on parts of the wood that were just a little bit chipped. 

 

The hallway was tastefully covered in his mothers paintings as well as photos of old friends and family that waved cheerfully when Yoongi passed. Some of his art was hung up, but no pictures of his father hung. 

 

As he walked down the stairs, the smell of pancakes got stronger making him smile slightly as he reached the bottom. 

 

His mother was standing at the stove in a dark green apron, waving her wand while humming softly. The pancakes flopped one by one onto a large platter, perfectly fluffy and full of chocolate chips. Just how he liked them. 

 

She turned when he entered the kitchen and her thin lips tweaked into a smile, “hi, sweetie,” she said, “sit at the table and I’ll bring you breakfast.”

 

He nodded, sliding into his seat and yawning again. 

 

A sharp pecking came at the window and his mother waved her hand to let in a plump white owl that fluttered over to the table, dropping a series of letters. 

 

Yoongi smiled, “hi, Butter,” he cooed and gave her a piece of ham that she ate eagerly. 

 

“Don’t feed that owl so much ham!” His mother lightly scolded, although there was humor in her tone. Butter hooted loudly before pecking Yoongi’s fingers gently and taking off out the window again. 

 

Yoongi looked to see what she had dropped, but all it was was a thick parchment paper envelope. 

 

_ Min Yoongi, Apartment 15B, London England.  _

 

“What is it?” His mother asked as she neared the table, a plate of pancakes perched precariously in the air.

 

“It’s a letter to me,” Yoongi said, reaching to tear the wax seal open. 

 

His fingers paused when his mother dropped the plate. It shattered on the ground as she rushed over and tore the letter from his hands. 

 

Yoongi jumped, watching her in surprise as she frantically looked at the letter. 

 

“Mom?” He whimpered, watching her curiously as she huffed softly. Her eyes were wide and wild in terror but soon filled up with tears.

 

She gave a choked sob and rushed forward, bringing him into her arms and squeezing the life out of him. 

 

“I never wanted them to find us!” She gasped softly, shaking as she cried. 

 

“Who?” He asked, feeling himself shake as he hugged her back. 

 

She heaved out another sob, “I thought that if I made us disappear...I thought they wouldn’t be able to find us again..”

 

“Who?!” He repeated, “Mom! Who is it?” He started to struggle against her hold, feeling panicked with how frantic she was. 

 

She heaved for breath, pulling away and wiping desperately at her eyes. “H-Hogwarts,” she said as she struggled to pull herself together again. 

 

“Hogwarts?” He asked. What kind of school had such a weird name?

 

She nodded, “it... It’s a school that I went to when I was your age.”

 

He blinked at her, “why don't you want me to go?”

 

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you,” she breathed, cupping his face in her hands, “you’re my baby...My little baby and if you go away I’ll miss you so much.”

 

He paused, swallowing thickly, “but...I  _ can _ go, right?” He asked. 

 

She sniffled, wiping her eyes a bit. “Yes, but I want you to be safe. If anything happens, you must write me.” 

 

“I will.”

 

She gave him a weak smile and handed him the letter. 

 

He opened it quickly, his hands shaking in apprehension and excitement. The words were written in Korean, although it seemed ill written, as if someone who didn’t have a correct grasp on the language had written it. 

 

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  _

 

_ Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall _

 

_ Dear Mr. Min,  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you will not be coming by train to our school due to your parents circumstances, and you will be picked up a week from now by our groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Please collect the necessary materials for your first year. Term begins September 1st.  _

 

_ We hope to see you.  _

 

_ Minerva McGonagall.  _

 

_ What you will need to attend: _

 

_ Uniform,  _

 

_ Three sets of plain work robes, black, _

 

_ One plain pointed hat for day wear, black, _

 

_ One pair of protective gloves, dragon skin or other, _

 

_ One winter cloak, black with silver fastenings,  _

 

His mother looked over the letter and smiled weakly at him, patting his head gently. “Just know that I love you. Now, let’s go to Diagon Alley, okay?”

* * *

 

 

In Diagon Alley, the streets were filled with people. Children going to get their first books, and older citizens browsing the shelves of food outside. 

 

Yoongi stuck close to his mother, his eyes wide as he took it all in. He hadn’t been exposed to magic outside of his mother, so all of it around him was just a bit threatening. 

 

He bit his tongue as a screech owl dove above carrying a bushel of letters and he nearly squealed when a toad ran across his foot, quickly followed by a child who called after it. 

 

His mother looked relatively cautious, keeping Yoongi nearly in front of her as they moved through the crowd, although it seemed like they were just parting for them. Now that he noticed it, people were glaring at them, their eyes narrowed and lips curled as they whispered to one another. 

 

“Mama?” He said as they got to the front of a shop with a wand on the wooden sign with words in English that he couldn’t quite read yet. 

 

“Yes, my darling?” She replied, helping Yoongi inside of the shop. It smelled of ash and warmth and it made his spine tingle. 

 

He paused, forgetting all about the glaring people as he looked around in awe, “nevermind..”

 

His mother sniffed and kissed the top of his head before leading him over to a desk where an old man with frizzled hair sat. He smiled kindly at Yoongi, holding out his hand and saying something. 

 

When Yoongi didn’t answer, the old man looked to his mother who winced and replied. Yoongi looked between the two, a little helpless and more than a little confused. 

 

They spoke back and forth for a moment before the man smiled again at Yoongi and nodded briskly before he turned and disappeared into the plethora of shelves. 

 

Yoongi stood on his tiptoes to look at the shelves behind the desk. They were very dusty, and each shelf held a small thin black box. The man was gathering a few into his arms, peeking into the box sometimes and tutting before putting it back before he finally returned with a single box. 

 

“Luckily,” he said, in choppy Korean, “I have the wand for him!”

 

His mother seemed to relax a bit and smiled, “perfect,” she murmured. Her hands that were tight on Yoongi’s shoulders relaxed a bit as he ducked down to whisper into his ear. 

 

“Just wave the wand, okay Yoongi-yah?” She said softly. Yoongi nodded and reached for the thin stick when it was handed to him. 

 

It had three small bumps on it, all of them similar to tree bark. He rose the wand up just a bit and tapped it against the desk. Immediately, the papers began to curl and fold until they had created a small paper crane. 

 

The man cheered and clapped his hands, looking genuinely enthusiastic. His mother smiled brighter than she had in years and Yoongi felt his heart swell in excitement. 

 

The two spoke for a few moments more before his mother passed over a few Gallons and they bowed to the shopkeeper who waved good-naturally, his eyes twinkling. 

 

They exited the shop, Yoongi with a spring in his step and his mother trailing behind him with a small smile on her thin lips. 

 

They went through several shops next, a bookstore where his mother purchased books and put a charm on all of them so they would have the Korean translation floating beside the printed letters, a pet shop where she let Yoongi pick out a small black kitten with a white muzzle and paws-he named it Kuma, and then left to get his robes and ink. 

 

As they entered the robe shop, the temperature around them seemed to plummet. The people in the store seemed to had gone silent, all of them looking at the pair with wide eyes. 

 

He sunk into his mother's side, feeling his cheeks burning at all of the attention. She pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder and led him to the desk where an attendant had gone all white in fear. 

 

His mother spoke, her voice clipped and nervous sounding. The attendant nodded and quietly beckoned Yoongi with him. 

 

He was fitted with robes quickly and his mother pulled him from the shop as quick as she could. For the rest of the way, they didn’t talk. He still felt people’s eyes on him, and resisted the urge to look at them. 

 

She helped him into one of the large fireplaces and with a snap they were home. 

 

Mray sat in front of them, looking up with her large green eyes. She meowed and rubbed against Yoongi’s leg as his mother held tight onto him. He could feel her crying and didn’t dare move until she was ready. Mray chirped and nuzzled his mother again and Yoongi glanced at his mother’s cat who blinked up at him slowly. 

 

His breath was caught in his throat and he clutched his wand tight in his hand. He was terrified. How were things supposed to get better after this?

 

They stood there for a few moments, his mother crying into his shoulder and wetting his jumper. She breathed heavily as she pulled away, wiping frantically at her face in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed softly. “I didn’t want you to have to go through that,” she croaked. He shook his head and they walked further into the house. 

 

Yoongi set down Kuma who immediately was picked up by Mray and carried away, and he shuffled to his room but not before his mother kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” she murmured, “I’m sorry that it wasn’t more.”

 

He ignored her and jogged to his room, closing the door behind him and shoving his face into the pillows. 

 

Maybe if he layed here long enough, he could drown out the aching in his heart.

 

Just maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, Yoongi was stood on King Cross Station. All around him, parents were walking their children to a massive black train, hot steam coming out of the top and filtering into the cloudy sky. 

 

Yoongi stood to the side, holding onto his mother’s hand tightly as he looked around. His mother had a death grip on his shoulders and Kuma was tucked into his arms snoozing quietly. 

 

“He must be here soon,” she murmured, a waver in her voice that made his insides turn. He bit his tongue as a rumbling filled the air and watched in awe as a massive motorcycle touched down. Riding on it was a massive man with a long wiry beard that was greying at the ends. 

 

He looked around for a moment before spotting Yoongi and his mother. He smiled and waved a large meaty hand at them. 

 

“That’s him,” his mother murmured, turning him around and kissing the crown of his head. “Go to him, please remember to speak English,” she looked up and nodded to the man before ducking down, “and please, keep quiet about our family.”

 

Yoongi was a bit confused but nodded all the same. He let go of his mother, shuffling over to the man, his suitcase on the trolley. 

 

The man smiled, his small black eyes shining. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, er, Yoonji?” He said, slurring a bit on the pronunciation of his name, but Yoongi nodded all the same.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Yoongi replied, “thank you for driving me,” he bowed lowly and when he rose the man was staring at him, looking a little shocked. 

 

He cleared his throat and nodded, “of course!” He said, clapping his hands, “let’s get ye loaded up then, yeah?”

 

Yoongi nodded and helped the man get his trunk onto the back of the massive bike. He shuffled over to the side where a small side compartment was, complete with a little helmet and goggles for him to wear. 

 

“Buckle up and we’ll get goin’!” The man said as he mounted the giant vehicle. Yoongi looked back to his mother and found that she was gone. 

 

He swallowed down a knot in his throat and clipped himself in, securing the helmet and goggles. 

 

With a massive roar, they were off. 

 

Yoongi didn’t dare look down, clutching Kuma in his arms and curling around himself as they rose higher and higher into the air. 

 

The train below them hissed and its horn went off as it departed the station. He dared a glimpse over the side and saw the train going off down the track. Families stood on either side, waving to the train. 

 

He sat back in the seat, willing away tears as they flew. Past large ponds and rivers, sticking close to the train as they rumbled along. Kuma licked at his hands, nuzzling his fingers to comfort him as he snuggled the cat. 

 

The man didn’t speak, and that suited Yoongi just fine. He watched the scenery go by, and after some time his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, he woke up to the bike landing on the ground. He shook sleep out of his system and looked up to see a massive castle. He froze, his heart leaping into his throat in surprise. 

 

He clambered out of the bike and stood, Kuma tight in his arms, until the man led him towards a large group of kids looking about his age, all of them looking a bit uncertain of themselves. 

 

“Alright, first years!” The man called, clapping his hands again, “get to the boats and start rowing!”

 

Yoongi scrambled forward, accidently bumping into a taller boy with the most broad shoulders he had ever seen. He stuttered an apology to which the boy smiled. 

 

“It’s alright,” he said in jumped English, “you...You come with us?” He said. Yoongi nodded, letting Kuma crawl onto his shoulder and settle with a purr. 

 

The boy smiled and helped Yoongi into one of the boats where another boy was seated, his fingers clasped in front of him in worry. 

 

Yoongi tried to smile at them, petting Kuma nervously as the two rowed the boat. The nervous one looked at Yoongi, squinting for a moment. 

 

“I didn’t see you on the train,” he said, “are you a different year?”

 

Yoongi shook his head, “n-no. I was in a-” the words escaped him, he furrowed his brow and switched to Korean, “motorcycle?”

 

Broad shoulders perked up, a smile on his face, “you speak Korean?” He gasped in a slightly nasal accent. 

 

Yoongi nodded, relief flooding him as the three of them spoke. Soon, they reached the docks and got onto solid ground. 

 

“I’m Kim Namjoon, and this my hyung, Kim Seokjin,” Namjoon said, smiling wide enough to make two deep dimples stick out in his cheeks. 

 

Yoongi smiled back, his eyes shining, “I’m-” he started to say, but was cut off as the crowd began to move into the castle. 

 

They got past the large wooden front doors and entered a front hall of sorts where a tall thin woman with square glasses stood. She wore green robes and her silvery hair was pulled into a tight bun. 

 

“I am Headmistress McGonagall,” she said. Her voice was similar to Yoongi’s mother, with a touch of sophistication but and strictness. Her eyes looked over all of them, green and startling. 

 

“As you are all first years, you will first go through the Sorting Ceremony to find your houses. As most of you should know, the four houses are Gryfindoor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.”

 

Yoongi scrunched up his eyebrows. He had never heard of such houses before! They all sounded so...Magical.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon seemed to know what they were, their chests puffing out at the mention of Gryfindoor. Yoongi felt a sense of longing and thought that perhaps he would be sorted with them. 

 

The Headmistress continued, “but for those who are not aware of what the sorting ceremony is, think of it as a test.”

 

A wave of uncertainty passed through the crowd and Yoongi felt his chest tighten. A test? How was he going to complete a test if he didn’t know what it was?

 

Before he had time to worry much, the Headmistress opened the large oak doors and let the crowd through. 

 

From what Yoongi could see, there were four large long tables, each with flags of four different animals hanging above them, Gold and Red, Green and Silver, Blue and Bronze, and Yellow and Black. 

 

The entire hall smelled of delicious food and Yoongi felt his mouth watering already. The Headmistress took a seat at a table at the front of the hall where other adults were sat. 

 

The large man who Yoongi had rode with was there, and he grinned at the new students and waved. A few students waved back, but most were too stunned by the area. 

 

A man with circular glasses and messy black hair stood, smiling at all of them as he picked up a ratty old hat from the center table and took his place at the front of the first years. 

“Young witches and Wizards,” he began, a smile on his face, “it is so wonderful to see new faces, and to have so many bright minds entering this building.

 

My name is Harry Potter,” he paused as soft chatters rose up from the first years, “I know you have heard the stories about me, but please remember that I was-and still am-just like you.”

 

He held up the hat, and smiled, “while you are here at Hogwarts, I hope that all of you will learn to thrive and forgo boundaries that we have worked to sever. I wish you all a wonderful year, and wonderful years to come.”

 

The hall broke out in loud cheers, startling Yoongi into flinching. McGonagall smiled and stood, “thank you, Mr. Potter,” she said, producing a thick scroll from her place at the table and standing where Harry once stood. 

 

“Please, get into single file and come up when your name is called.”

 

The students rushed to get into line, Yoongi followed with Kuma clinging to his black robes with a squeak. 

 

She cleared her throat, fixing the glasses on her nose before calling out the first name. 

 

“Seungcheol, Choi!”

 

A tall boy slipped from the crowd. He had a shock of brown hair and his hands were shaking as he took a seat on the small stood that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

 

The hat was set on his head, and after a few moments, it cried out in a loud hoarse voice, “Gryffindor!”

 

One part of the hall erupted into loud cheering and Seungcheol pulled off the hat before scrambling to the table. His cheeks were red, but he seemed relieved. 

 

McGonagall read once more, “Hong, Joshua!”

 

A boy with light pink hair skittered out from the crowd and took a seat on the chair, looking as calm as can be. His lips curled into a cat-like smile as the hat crowed, “Hufflepuff!”

 

More cheers erupted and Joshua moved to sit at a table with a large badger banner hanging above. 

 

Yoongi breathed deep as a few more people went up, and finally it was Seokjin’s turn. 

 

“Seokjin, Kim!” 

 

Seokjin rushed up, taking a seat. The hat sat on his head for a moment before yelling out “Gryffindor!” once more. 

 

At Namjoon’s head, the hat yelled the same and he ran off to the table looking incredibly relieved. 

 

“Yoongi, Min!” 

 

The hall went dead silent as his name was called off. Yoongi took a deep breath and ignored everyone looking at him as he walked up the line to the hat. 

 

People were whispering again, hissing. 

 

_ “Min?! Like the murderers?! _

 

_ “His parents were related to You-Know-Who, ya know!” _

 

_ “Why is he here?! Shouldn’t the Headmistress not let him inside?!” _

 

Yoongi approached the chair, but just as he neared it the hat screamed. “SLYTHERIN!” 

 

Yoongi froze, looking up at the Headmistress who seemed just as surprised but smiled kindly down at him. 

 

“The snake table, dear,” she murmured in Korean, tapping his back gently to push him along. 

 

He stumbled over to the table, his hands shaking as he took a seat. People around him peered at him, their eyes wide. He sunk in immediately and held Kuma close to his chest. 

 

More people’s names were called out, but Yoongi wasn’t listening. When the food appeared on his plate, he took hesitant bites, pulling off small pieces of chicken for Kuma to eat but staying completely silent. 

 

The person next to him hesitantly tapped his shoulder. Yoongi flinched and looked over, shrinking under the eyes of the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. 

 

The boy was tall with a thin face and long blue hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were curious, but held no maliciousness. 

 

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” he said softly, “I know that this place seems scary, but trust me it’s all fun when you get used to it.”

 

Yoongi managed a weak smile and nodded, “t-thank you,” he stuttered. Jeonghan beamed at his reply and rubbed his back, “you can bunk with Minghao and I when we get to the dorm, okay?”

 

Yoongi nodded again, “o-okay.” He looked past Jeonghan at a person who looked a little older than him, and to Yoongi’s surprise, his hair changed from a stark black to a bright canary yellow as he laughed. He stared until Kuma started to wriggle in his robes. 

 

Kuma mewled softly and jumped onto the table, rubbing against Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan smiled and pet the cat happily, scratching underneath its chin and chuckling when it nipped at his fingertips.  

 

“You don’t have to worry about everyone here,” Jeonghan murmured, still petting Kuma “we’re a family here. We don't care about your past.”

 

Yoongi nodded, although he didn’t really know what Jeonghan was talking about but he smiled anyway and nodded. 

 

“I...I didn’t know there was going to be so many people,” he said, petting Kuma as the cat pawed at his food. 

 

Jeonghan hummed, “it is a little overwhelming, but you get used to it.” 

 

Yoongi nodded, stuffing a portion of food into his mouth as he looked around the room. 

 

Curiously, people were looking at the table he was seated at. The Gryffindor table had people on the far ends standing on the benches, and the Hufflepuff at the very long side had people floating to see him, and he could feel eyes on his back from the Ravenclaw table. 

 

He shrunk down a bit, clutching Kuma closer to his chest in worry. Why were they all looking his way? Had he done something wrong?

 

Jeonghan patted his back softly, “just eat,” he said, “they’re just curious about you. Try not to worry.”

 

He did as he was told, but the food felt like cement in his mouth. His stomach cramped up, squeezing and making him nervous as he slowly ate the foreign food. 

 

“What are these?” He asked, pointing at the pale white mush. It was salty and mostly tasteless. Jeonghan leaned over, looking at his plate and grimacing. 

 

“Mashed potatoes,” he said, “they’re pretty gross on their own if it's your first time eating them,” he said, “what do you like to eat?” 

 

“Mandu?” Yoongi said, nervously looking at Jeonghan as the older wizard took out his wand and tapped the edge of Yoongi’s plate. 

 

He gasped as the food on the plate vanished and was quickly replaced with the dumpling like food. It smelled just like the stuff his mother would make for him on his birthday. 

 

Jeonghan smiled and ruffled his hair, “I enchanted it so that your cat can eat it too,” he said, scritiching Kuma under his chin and smiling as the kitten purred once more. 

 

“T-thank you,” he stuttered, picking up his fork again and spearing the Mandu before eating it slowly. Jeonghan hummed and rubbed his back. 

 

“No problem,” he said, “we’ll have dessert soon, so make sure that you don’t eat too much.”

 

Yoongi nodded, already feeling a little better about what was happening. He ripped off a few bits of the food and fed it to Kuma who happily ate them, only stopping when its belly was fully. 

 

When his plate was cleared, he sat back. His stomach turned when a huge amount of sweets and desserts appeared on the table. He was never really one for sweet things, so he took to petting Kuma who was very quickly falling asleep on the table. 

 

Jeonghan stuffed his face with a few cakes, licking blue icing off of his fingers and wiping the stickiness on the tablecloth despite the looks of displeasure from the other students at the table. It was odd that Jeonghan didn’t care about what people thought of him, but Yoongi admired him. He looked like he knew what he was doing, but Yoongi was sure he wouldn’t follow his lead. 

 

He looked up at the head table as the Headmistress began to speak, but none of it really registered. He looked up in surprise as Jeonghan stood. 

 

“We’re going back to our rooms,” he said, helping Yoongi to his feet. Yoongi held on his arm tightly, Kuma resting on his head snoring away peacefully. 

 

He clutched onto Jeonghan’s arm, watching as hordes of people passed by. They all spoke as if they knew one another, and many people looked at him, wide eyed. Some pointed, whispering to their friends. 

 

Jeonghan glared at them, hiding Yoongi under his arm as they walked down a few flights of stairs. The air started to get wet and cold and Yoongi suppressed a shudder, hiding further into Jeonghan’s side. 

 

“W-what’s down there?” Yoongi whispered, looking at a large painting of a man. He looked at the students, lips pursed tightly. 

 

“That’s Regulus Black,” Jeonghan murmured, “the brother to Sirius Black. Don’t worry, he just looks scary,” he grinned, snickering softly. 

 

Yoongi forced himself to smile as he watched an older teen walk up to the painting, “draco dominicus,” he said. The painting smiled, making Yoongi gasp softly. 

 

“It’s nice to see so many first years,” Regulus said. His eyes snapped to Yoongi and he bowed his head, “and so nice to see a Min. It’s been awhile.”

 

Yoongi’s ears burned red and he sunk further into Jeonghan’s side when people turned to look at him. 

 

“Do you not have something better to do?” Jeonghan snapped, making the rest of the people turn away, their faces flushed in embarrassment. 

 

“Jeese, Hannie,” Minghao said as he slid next to him. They were walking through the doorway now, “do you have to pick up a kid every year?” He asked in a joking tone. 

 

Jeonghan sniffed, patting Yoongi’s shoulder, “he’s a baby,” he said, “and he needs someone to show him the ropes.”

 

Yoongi peaked out from under Jeonghan’s arm, “I don’t need to be shown what to do,” he mumbled, blushing when Minghao looked at him curiously, grinning when Yoongi shrunk back. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Minghao said, patting Yoongi’s head as the group reached a large common room, “you’ll adjust in no time. What’s your cats name?” He asked, nodding to Kuma who was already starting to wake up, yawning widely and purring softly when Minghao scratched its head. 

 

“Kuma,” Yoongi said shyly, following Jeonghan as he walked down a staircase. They entered a room with large four poster beds, all of them clumped into groups of three. Jeonghan and Minghao made a beeline for the beds nearest to a large glass wall that looked out to a lake. 

 

Yoongi blinked at the glass, gasping when a mermaid swam close only to bump into the glass and growl at the people inside. He rushed after Jeonghan, a chill going down his spine at the freezing cold that flushed throughout the room. 

 

“Ignore those beasts,” Jeonghan said, plopping on one of the beds, “they’re nasty beasts and hate witches and wizards.” 

 

“Are they mermaids?” Yoongi asked, his voice a hushed whisper. Jeonghan snorted, “yeah, nasty beasts. Aren’t they?” 

 

Minghao hummed, taking a seat on the second to last bed, “they just get angry cause they can’t get in,” he said, “take this bed.” He nodded to the last bed and Yoongi shuffled over to it, surprised that he was able to find his trunk and other things. 

 

He sat down on the bed, feeling at the soft green sheets. It was really so beautiful, the beds and the place he was in. 

 

“Get some rest,” Jeonghan said, “do you have your books?” 

 

Yoongi nodded, “my Eomma bought them with me,” he said, pulling out one of the books on Transfiguration and holding it up for Jeonghan to see. 

 

“You have the translated version?!” Jeonghan shrieked, grabbing the book, “this...This is worth hundreds of gallons!! How the hell do you have it?!” 

 

Yoongi flinched, “m-my mom translated it!” He squeaked. Minghao took the book from Jeonghan, opening it and looking at it with wide eyes. 

 

“It’s totally translated!” He gasped, “your mom must be really strong to have done this.” 

 

Yoongi shrugged, “she’s just my mom,” he said. 

 

Minghao raised an eyebrow, “do you not know who your mother is?” He asked. 

 

“Min Yerin?” He asked, confused. 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “you don’t know what she did?” He asked, “what your family did? Who you’re related to?” 

 

Yoongi shrunk back into his bed, feeling incredibly nervous. Kuma snarled from its place on his head, hissing at the two boys who leant back away from the spitting cat. 

 

“You really don’t know, do you?” Jeonghan murmured, “god, you’re lucky.” 

 

“What did she do?” Yoongi asked, gripping at the sheets nervously. 

 

Jeonghan leant over to his bag, pulling out a book that said in large words HISTORY OF WIZARDRY, 12TH EDITION on the cover. He opened it to a certain page and laid it out before Yoongi. 

 

“Read,” he said. 

 

Yoongi looked down at the letters, blinking a few times as he struggled to read the English words. 

 

_ MIN YERIN. MIN BYUNG-HO.  _

_ The history of the Min’s is a tricky one. Ranging from the entire families complicated family tree, with rumors of the family being rooted in Velas and connected to Death Eaters since the original war. Their son, Min Yoongi, was only a few years old at the time of the second war. It was later discovered that Lord Voldemort was connected to the Min’s by blood, and that he was Min Yoongi’s Uncle. After the second war, Min Yerin and Min Yoongi fled from their home in Daegu to England where they were taken in by high ranking wizards who could track the child’s growth as well as Min Yerin’s moves. _

_ The Min’s have known been known to practice the worst types of magic, ranging from terrifying curses that not even the most evil of witches and wizards could commit. It is not known if their son will follow in the same way of life. The Ministry of Magic has since declared the family safe and allows them to be under protection- _

 

Yoongi slammed the book closed and shoved it away from him. It clattered on the floor loudly, causing Jeonghan and Minghao to jump back in surprise. Yoongi grabbed Kuma and hid under his bedsheets, trembling as he held the cat close. 

 

“Oh, Yoongi,” Jeonghan murmured, his hand coming to rest on Yoongi’s shoulder, “it’s okay. I already told you that everyone in Slytherin will accept you for who and what you are.”

 

Yoongi didn’t move, tears dripping from his eyes as he held onto Kuma. Jeonghan’s hand patted him a few times, “get some rest,” he said softly, “I’ll wake you up for breakfast and walk you to your first classes.”

 

Yoongi didn’t answer him and after a few tense moments where he cried softly into the fur of Kuma until he fell into a deep and uneasy sleep. 


End file.
